


Morning with Bacon and Cuddles

by jaemnoya



Series: Domestic!NoRenMin Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: And kisses and bickering and all that domestic fluff.Mornings aren't as pretty as their dinnertime, so Jaemin puts extra effort when his husbands can sleep in for more than five minutes.





	Morning with Bacon and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ack. i was planning on posting this earlier but i got lazy + school is ;; well, not entirely, but yeah. i /hate/ writing when im tired or when im not inspired. i feel shittier than usual.
> 
> well, i tried to make this extra fluffy and a lot of interactions between the ships. uwu
> 
> enjoy reading!

Mornings of an ordinary apartment that is the home to three lovers are mostly composed of rushed preparations and hurried goodbye kisses. On most of these mornings, Jaemin would already be awake, quickly shoving the rice and viand in the two containers. Jeno would be running around with only pants and a towel around his neck to cover him, probably looking for the other pair of his socks. Renjun would be drying his hair with his second toasted bread in his mouth.

Jaemin would then put their bags and lunchboxes inside the car as the two finalize their preparations in the morning. Jeno would ask Jaemin to help him tie his necktie because even at age 24, he has yet to learn (and he probably has no plans on learning since he gets to stare at his lovely husband for a few seconds before going off to work.) Renjun would ask Jaemin to help him wear his coat because even if he could wear it on his own, it is a lot easier to get help (and Jaemin never forgets to tap Renjun’s shoulders afterwards as a sign of good luck.) Jaemin would quickly kiss them goodbye and watch the car speed off, continuing his day when it is out of his sight.

On rare mornings, it would be just Jeno and Renjun quickly but silently preparing on their own for work while Jaemin is still dozing off in their king-sized bed. On the chances when he would wake up from the shuffling coming from outside the bedroom - _They forgot to close the door again…_ \- Jaemin would stay to toss and turn on the mattress, eventually wrapping himself with the soft blanket. Before his two lovers would leave for work, they would kiss his forehead and he would softly wish them good luck,

On most weekend mornings, the progress to breakfast would be quite slow. Renjun would be the first one to wake up and he would snuggle up to whoever’s arm is free. Usually it is Jeno since Jaemin likes curling up to himself while asleep. Jeno would be the next one to wake up and he would find his arms wrapped around whoever is next to him and if he’s in the middle, his arms would be around both of them. Jaemin would be the last one to wake up and would groan then go back to sleep. When they finally find the energy to get up, Jaemin would quickly serve them some cereals and milk while he gets himself toast and jam.

However, this morning, Jeno woke up with Renjun in his arms. He reached out to the other side of the bed and only felt an empty space on the sheets. He extended his arm to feel around yet his other lover was nowhere to be found. He got up, a little confused because Jaemin never woke up earlier than them in the weekends. Renjun groaned at the sudden loss of arms around him, hands blindly searching for Jeno and pulling him back down when he managed to grab a handful of his shirt.

“Five… more… minutes…”

Renjun grumbled to no one in particular. Jeno lightly chuckled and wrapped his arms again around the smaller one. _Five more minutes, then._ He grabbed his phone to check for any important emails and placed it back down when he found nothing urgent.

A little less than five minutes passed and Jeno couldn’t help but wonder where Jaemin was. There haven’t been any signs of him and Jeno initially thought he just had to use the bathroom. He slowly took his arms off from Renjun and wrapped him with more blankets instead to keep him warm. He knocked on the bathroom and turned the knob, finding it open and empty. He scratched his head in confusion.

When Jeno left the room, he finally realized what Jaemin was up to just by the humming from the kitchen and the sound of something being fried. He smiled and lazily walked to the said room, leaning against the wall as he watched his lover’s back. Jaemin was even happily tapping his foot as he hummed.

When Jaemin moved away from the frying pan and turned to the fridge to get something, he finally noticed Jeno’s presence and jumped a little.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good morning.”

Jaemin gave him a smile before heading towards the fridge. He took out two apples and an orange, proceeding to wash the fruits. He checked on the frying pan and transferred the eggs to a plate. He placed strips of bacon in the frying pan and went to prepare the fruits.

“Baby, may I bother you for a little?”

“Only if it doesn’t stop me from working.”

“I just want to hug you.”

Jaemin chuckled and lifted his arms a little. Jeno walked towards his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. He planted a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek, a morning greeting afterwards, then rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Love you too.”

Jaemin chuckled and started cutting the apples. He peeled one set because Renjun doesn’t like eating apples with skin and cut the other ones in bunny shapes just like how Jeno likes them. He placed them prettily on the plate and turned to the frying pan to flip the bacon strips. He then proceeded to peel the oranges. Jeno was about to snatch a slice of apple bunnies but Jaemin slapped his hand away.

“Wash your hands, icky.”

Jeno chuckled, replying with a tune of ‘okay~’ before unwrapping his arms from Jaemin and going off to wash his hands. Jaemin checked on the bacon strips and smiled when they seemed to be cooked well. He turned off the fire and transferred the strips of meat to a plate. He glanced at Jeno, who was munching on a slice of bunny apple and about to reach for another one before he got caught. He only smiled in guilt. Jaemin stuck his tongue out at him and placed the slices of bread in the toaster.

“What do you want to drink? Coffee? Orange juice?”

“Do we have hot chocolate?”

Jaemin checked their supply and took out the container of brown powder with a label “chocolate”, shaking it a little. Jeno’s face lit up at the sight and his arms stretched out, his hands making grabbing motions. Jaemin chuckled at the sight. The thought of an adult acting like a little kid is a little weird, but if it was one or both of his lovers doing it, then he’ll let it pass. They will always own that special place in his heart.

“Hm, what do you think Injun would like?”

“Is that even a question? You know him and his inability to function without coffee.”

Jaemin laughed.

“Oh right.”

While Jeno prepared his hot chocolate, Jaemin prepared Renjun’s cup of coffee. He wondered if three cubes are enough. He added another one just in case. Jeno looked at the cup with a scrunched face.

“You’re going to kill him.”

“Renjun once drank a cup with six cubes.”

Jeno wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to know that and simply continued stirring his drink, afraid that if he responds he’ll get another information that he wouldn’t know how to deal with. Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s expression, getting two tiny plates to put the cups on.

“What about you, Nana? Aren’t you going to prepare yourself a drink?”

Jaemin pondered over it. He wasn’t up for coffee nor was he a hot chocolate person. He didn’t like milk either. However, a cold glass of orange juice did sound nice. He opened the fridge and took out the tray of ice cubes and bottle of orange juice concentrate. He mixed it with a little bit of ice-cold water and dumped six ice cubes.

“Should I call Injun?”

Jeno asked, but Jaemin had another idea.

“Go wake him up and set up the mini table. I’ll bring the food in.”

Jeno understood what Jaemin was planning and made his way back to their bedroom. Renjun was still wrapped in the blanket, albeit it seemed messier and he wasn’t as entirely wrapped unlike before. Jeno cooed at the sight and sat on the free space next to his tiny lover. He brushed off the hair away from Renjun’s forehead and gently planted a quick kiss on it. After he did, he lightly shook Renjun, face still near his lover’s.

“Injunnie.”

No response.

“Injun-ah.”

Renjun groaned at the disturbance of his slumber, letting out a sound of whining.

“I said five minutes…”

“It has been literally thirty minutes, baby. Freshen up. Jaemin made breakfast.”

At the mention of breakfast, Renjun slowly got up and made his way towards the bathroom to do as he was told. Jeno chuckled as Renjun was still rubbing his eyes while walking. _Cute._ He got up and prepared the mini tables Jaemin asked him to bring out. He also took out the tall table, so they could have a place to put the drinks.

Jaemin arrived with a large tray of their breakfast, minus the drinks. Jaemin hated holding drinks, and so Jeno went off to fetch the tray of liquids without being told. Jaemin placed the tray on one of the mini tables and arranged them nicely on each. Renjun got out of the bathroom and greeted Jaemin in a drowsy tone.

“Nana…”

Renjun called out while holding out his arms. Jaemin melted inside. He wondered how someone could be in their 20s and still be adorable (Hint: his husbands). He quickly finished arranging the meal on the table and got off the bed, giving Renjun the morning hug he deserved. He loved Renjun at any time of the day, but one of his favorites is morning Renjun who hasn’t had his coffee yet. He was clingy and cuddly and spoke less savage remarks. He loved that part about Renjun too, but he liked his mornings salt-free (unless on his food).

Jaemin chuckled when he felt another pair of arms enveloping the both of them. Jeno hummed as he kissed both of them on the cheek. Renjun half-whined because he was getting squished.

“Shall we eat?”

The three of them settled back down on the bed. Renjun looked around for his coffee and reached out for the cup when he saw it on a different table. Jeno sipped from his hot chocolate and took another slice of his bunny apples. Jaemin took a bite of his toast and smiled at how it was just the right kind of toasted.

Breakfast isn’t as lively as their dinnertime, but Jaemin didn’t mind it one bit. He was ecstatic to watch his loved ones start their morning right and in a slow pace. Renjun would occasionally reach for tissue; the oil from the bacon made his lips too shiny for his taste. Jeno liked going through his phone as he munched on his toast.

“Jeno, can’t you put that down for a sec?”

Jaemin whined. Jeno hasn’t been talking as his attention was on his tiny device the whole time. Renjun silently nodded in agreement, the coffee still not in effect. Jeno, on the other hand, wanted to tease his lovers a little.

“Mhm, but I need to catch up on twitter.”

He was lying. He was already on his homescreen, lovingly staring at the photo of his two lovers smiling brightly at the camera. It was the picture that never failed to brighten him up. However, he made sure the two wouldn’t see it, so they still thought he was on twitter.

If there weren’t tables on the bed, Jaemin might have already launched at Jeno to snatch his phone. Still, Jaemin tried his best but the effort was in vain. He was too scared of the sheets getting stained because of his carelessness. Renjun blinked and looked at Jeno with a dead look.

“If you don’t put that down I’m going to burn _all_ of your cat pajamas and _when I mean all, I also include that baby blue pajamas I gave you._ ”

Renjun left the last one in Chinese and it became more threatening to Jeno. He understood that Renjun mentioned ‘blue’ and if he was still talking about pajamas, Jeno already knew what Renjun was saying. Jaemin shut up when Renjun spoke and Jeno put his phone away from him.

“Sorry.”

“You better be, loser.”

Renjun continued eating after sticking his tongue out at Jeno, glancing at the slightly scared Jaemin.

“Aw, Nana, it’s alright. I’m not angry.”

Jaemin only nodded, still scared. Renjun leaned in to plant a soft long kiss on Jaemin’s cheek and it immediately brightened up Jaemin’s mood. Jeno wished he was able to take a picture of it; maybe make it his new wallpaper. However, he didn’t want to even touch his phone when Renjun gave him _that_ look. Too risky. He might end up sleeping on the couch tonight.

Breakfast remained peaceful until they finished their meal. Renjun and Jeno offered to clean up, telling Jaemin to rest since he woke up early for them. Jaemin wanted to protest, but then the two pushed him down on the bed, he felt drowsy and yawned.

“See? Take a break, love.”

The two kissed him on the cheek before leaving with the trays. Jaemin wrapped himself with the blanket and slowly, his eyelids fell. His breathing went calm and, in a few minutes, he drifted back to dreamworld.

Renjun was in charge of washing the dishes while Jeno was in charge of wiping them dry. Renjun hummed a song to himself, trying to be a little louder than the running water. Jeno tapped along to the beat but stopped when the clean wet dishes started piling up.

It wasn’t anything complicated, so they finished quickly. However, they didn’t go back quickly since Renjun decided to hug Jeno from the back while he was busy wiping the plates and now they’re just hugging in the kitchen, enjoying each other’s comfort. Jeno caressed Renjun’s hair, adoring every strand that made his lover beautiful as ever. He kissed the top of his head, earning a sound from the smaller one.

“Do that again.”

Jeno chuckled and did as told. Renjun tightened his hug.

“I think we should go back to Nana. He might be lonely.”

Jeno nodded and broke off the hug, interlacing their fingers instead. When they arrived inside the bedroom, they found their lover peacefully sleeping on the bed. They broke out in to a chuckle then made their way on each side of Jaemin. They gently laid down and drowsiness also kicked in.

Maybe going back to sleep isn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof i am soft after writing that. i just love this ot3 so much!!!
> 
> any thoughts? any ideas for the possible next domestic fic? (still norenmin uwu) say it in the comments! (or hmu in the cc im nanailuluuu there. or on twt im ilovejaemina hehe)
> 
> uwu i hope you liked this! thank you for reading ><


End file.
